


Thank God for Alcohol

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Anniversary, Betrayal, Broken Hearts, Crying, F/M, M/M, bad breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal doesn't handle breakups well, even after having a year to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Alcohol

After the shitty week he’d had, Judal chose to spend his Friday night drinking. Heavily. 

Whisky for Monday, when he had to go to a three hour long business meeting in Sinbad’s place because the idiot decided he wanted to have sex with his dumb assistant in his office all day instead of doing his own damn work. ‘And the stupid assistant always gets on my case about not slacking off at work.’

Tequila for Tuesday, when he found a note from Kougyoku in place of his eyeliner. He’d had to run into a drugstore to grab some crap quality stuff so he didn’t go into work without his usual look. He would have replaced it if he’d ever had time after work, but of course that wasn’t going to happen. A second shot for the whole week of overtime and late nights at the office. 

Vodka for Wednesday, when he had to work on a project with Hakuei and Alibaba and their incessant optimism and genuine smiles. A second and a third remembering how big of a headache he’d gone home with that day.

Gin for Thursday when he spent the day staring at a computer screen filled with numbers that really just didn’t make any sense. A day full of sitting next to the stupid snake of a man Sinbad had intimate relations with and trying to figure out where money was going missing. Throw in a beer for that day too, he really hated the damn snake after all. 

Several women pulled him away from the bar to the floor where there was enough dancing to make his head spin. The girls weren’t really getting the reaction they wanted though. He’d tried to tell them they weren’t his type, but no one ever listened when they set their eyes on him. 

Eventually he made his way back to his seat at the bar, ordering the peach flavored alcohol in celebration of today. A year ago that Friday he and his boyfriend broke up. This was quite possibly the worst day of the week. 

He could remember it clearly, as if it had happened today instead of all those months ago. The first sip of his new drink brought back that week, all the shit that happened. It really hadn’t been that different then this week. The second brought back that night, the food they ate (he couldn’t eat steak anymore) and the music playing in the background. 

He poured some more out of the bottle. The edges of his vision were unclear, black dots obscuring the figures dancing near him. 

Another sip brought images of the fight. It had been such a fight. He’d cried so much that makeup started streaming down his face and the room had started to blur. The words the other said stung. How could he? How dare he. Judal had never felt so much pain from the betrayal of another. Breathing hurt, his head hurt, his stomach hurt. Everything hurt when he heard the other’s words. His world was falling apart. There was so much yelling and screaming, so much crying and sobbing, so much misery. For the first time in years Judal went to sleep in his own room, hating the fact that he was obligated to live in that house. 

He was pulled back to the present when the bartender dropped a glass. He couldn’t help but laugh; his feelings of that day were taking on physical form in front of him. It felt like his life shattered that day. He was broken while the other didn’t seem affected at all. That might be what he hated the most. The other moved on so easily. 

It was time to go home. Sinbad was leaving and Judal didn’t feel like taking a cab home. He threw cash down without really paying attention to how much change he was leaving behind and grabbed a random bottle from behind the counter. 

The car ride with Sinbad was filled with head splitting music and the very drunk Sinbad making idle conversation with the driver. Judal mostly tuned them out and drank from his bottle. The world wasn’t really making much sense with all the alcohol in his system, but he didn’t care. 

A few minutes later he stumbled out of the car and up the long drive leading to the Ren Family Estate. He more fell then walked through the door and half crawled up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Probably not one of his best moments. 

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. A small smile crossed his face when he saw it, the red lines painted across the dragon painting on the ceiling. It had once been a gorgeous image, a white dragon flying across the midnight sky. He’d painted it back when he’d just started dating the other, when the days were shitty but the nights were great and he really only went into the room to escape the witch. When they broke up he took bright red paint and made horrible slashed across the dragon’s body, making it bleed everywhere. 

He had no idea how long he was there before he launched himself off the bed and into the bathroom. The only thing he could think about was hopefully not getting anything in his hair. 

He didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps come up to him, but he felt someone pull his hair out of his face. The hands he remembered only too well wiped sweating bangs out of his eyes. 

In a moment of peace he sent his most menacing glare Hakuryuu’s way, making it quite clear he was unwanted. Hakuryuu just smiled and repositioned the hair in his hands as Judal turned green again. 

Hakuryuu wasn’t a fool, he knew. Judal would never be his friend like Morgiana was. Judal would hate him forever. Hakuryuu lost Judal’s love, support, laughter, grin, and everything else he loved about the other when he chose Alibaba. Judal wasn’t the kind to forgive. He didn’t forget things ever, especially betrayal. To Judal, what Hakuryuu did was the worst kind of betrayal. 

That didn’t change the fact that Hakuryuu wanted to have a better relationship with Judal now. He still loved Judal, just not as much as he did Alibaba. He couldn’t stand to see the pain Judal went through every day since their breakup. He tried to avoid the other, Judal seemed to do better when he didn’t see Hakuryuu. Today was the one exception. 

It didn’t matter that he shouldn’t be there, that he wasn’t wanted. Hakuryuu would stay through this mess with Judal, because he wasn’t sure he wanted to miss this anniversary without the other.


End file.
